


It's Only Forever

by jewishreysolo



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Fae Magic, Jareth (Labyrinth) Being An Asshole, Magic Bondage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Menstrual Sex, No Refractory Period, Owl Form Jareth, Period Sex, Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Throne Sex, Weddings, dominant Jareth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishreysolo/pseuds/jewishreysolo
Summary: Five years after defeating the Goblin King, Sarah finds herself at an impasse in her love life. Jareth meanwhile needs a bride and therefore an heir to the throne.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah had been at the restaurant for two hours before she had realized she was being stood up. She sighed. This was the third time this month. Why was it she couldn’t get a date? Or she could and they never showed up? Sarah wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

She gathered her bag and left the restaurant promptly. _Why do my friends always set me up with the most unreliable assholes?_ She thought to herself as she made her way to her car. She was going to give Hailey, the friend responsible for the latest jerk, a piece of her mind.

All her friends were either happily settled down with a husband and kids, in long-term relationships, or hell, just able to find someone for the night. Sarah didn’t know what it was about her that made her unapproachable, that she had to let her friends set her up on blind dates that never go anywhere.

At home, she made her way to her bedroom, slipping out of her heels and her dress. At her vanity she removed her earrings and put her jewelry away.

She let her hair down, feeling the inky black locks fall around her face like a curtain.

Sarah had just finished removing her makeup when she suddenly became aware of a pair of eyes following her. Hyper-aware that she was only dressed in a lacy thong, she covered her breasts with her arms and turned to look toward the window. She saw only a white barn owl perched on a tree branch right outside, looking directly at her. She would have breathed a sigh of relief and put on some pajamas and slipped into bed had she not noticed the pointed gaze the owl was directing towards her. Her breath caught in her throat.

 _It couldn’t be_ him, _could it?_ She wondered. _After all these years? Nah, it’s been too long._ She shook her head.

She turned from the window and bent down to grab a silk night gown when she was interrupted by a familiar, silky voice.

“You won’t need that tonight, precious.”

Sarah yelped, grabbing the nightgown and slipping it over her head to hide her nakedness from the Goblin King. She turned to face him, her heart beating madly in her chest.

“What…what are you doing here, Jareth?” she demanded thickly. She could feel his eyes flit up and down her frame.

“Can’t I say hi to an old friend?” he simpered.

He looked the same as he did five years ago-devastatingly, dangerously beautiful. He was wearing a poet’s shirt and vest and those tight pants that revealed more than they concealed, and leather boots.

“You’re no friend,” she asserted, clenching her jaw. “I defeated you, remember? You should not be here.”

“And yet, I am,” he said nonchalantly, coming towards her. When he was right in front of her, he appraised her attire.

“I told you that you needn’t wear that,” he whispered harshly as he magicked the nightgown away. His eyes seemed to freeze her in place as her admired her. “Mm, much better, precious. My, how you’ve gown.” He eyed her lasciviously.

She covered her breasts, backing away from him. “Don’t, Jareth. Leave me alone. Please.”

“Why leave when I’ve just started to have fun?” He grinned devilishly, and froze her in place, forcing her arms to her sides. He stepped closer. “You’re beautiful, Sarah. I can’t imagine why any man would stand you up.”

“What-? How did you know about that?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you these past five years, my sweet. I couldn’t stand by and watch you give yourself to others.” Here his voice took on a dangerous tone and his mismatched eyes darkened. “You belong to me, Sarah. Did you think you could be satisfied with these- _boys?_ I think not.”

She started in disbelief. “You’ve been manipulating the men I’ve been trying to date, haven’t you? You’ve wiped their memories of me and our dates,” she said, her voice a mixture of awe, fear, and anger. “How _dare_ you? How dare you fuck with my love life and then come here to claim some weird, creepy, possessive claim over me?”

He glared at her. “How dare I, Sarah? How dare _you_ try to play the harlot with such obviously inferior boys? Did you think you could be sated by sticky fumblings in the back seats of car? Or maybe you were hoping to find ‘the one,’ that he might distract you from your shameful fantasies. Don’t try to deny them, Sarah, you can’t hide from me, much as you wish to.”

“You are a creep!” she shouted. “A creep, a voyeur, and a madman! You can go fuck yourself, you asshole!”

He roughly grabbed her face in his hand. “ _Careful,_ Sarah, or that sharp tongue of yours might land you in a world of trouble. I am not to be trifled with, as you well know.”

“I beat you once,” she hissed. “I can just as easily do it again.”

“Can you?” he challenged, cocking his head. He released his hold on her face. “I doubt that. But if you’d listen to my generous proposal, you’d realize I am not threatening you or yours but rather offering you something beyond your wildest dreams.”

“And just what is that?” she demanded suspiciously.

“Same thing I promised you when we last met, only now that you’ve ripened, I’m also offering something more.”

She recalled their last encounter, and his words. _I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._ Such seemingly contradictory words. And now he wants more. She could take a guess as to what it was, judging by the state of her undress and his libidinous stare.

“What? You want me as your sex slave? Your concubine?” she asked, trying to sound repulsed by the idea, but the heat between her legs told a different story.

Jareth shook his head. “No, darling. I want you as my wife.” He traced her face with his finger. _Such soft skin,_ he thought. He wanted to lay her on the bed and take her. But no, he had to pace himself. She’d need to want this. And she did, he was sure of it. Her words might suggest hatred or fear, but her body suggested desire. And there was the matter of her dreams-her erotic fantasies starring the two of him that had been affecting her for five years.

“Your wife?” she repeated, incredulous. “What, no suitable brides in the Underground?” she snarked.

He shook his head. “No. It could only be you, precious. I want no one but you.”

“Why? I defeated you, I ran your Labyrinth, I spurned your ‘offer.’ Are you not resentful towards me?”

“Quite the contrary, my love. I admire your tenacity, bravery, and will. No other could make for a better Queen than you.”

“Queen…,” she said, tasting the word on her lips.

“Yes, pet, _my_ Queen. I will give you all your heart desires, and so much more. What’s more, I can fulfill all your wildest fantasies. Yes, I know all about your dreams.” He smirked at her. “You have a very vivid imagination, my dear, and quite a risqué one at that.”

“Bastard,” she hissed, all too aware of the blush on her face.

“Darling,” he said mockingly. “I can see you’re not ready to see reason tonight. You have had quite a long night. However, I will leave you this so that you can never forget.”

And then he claimed her mouth with his. She had kissed boys before, but never like this. Never so skillful or passionate.

Too soon it was over, and he was gone just as sudden as he had appeared. She found herself on her bedroom floor.

Getting up and grabbing her nightgown which lay crumpled near the door, she put it on and settled into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sarah found herself back in the MC Escher room of the Goblin Castle. Just like before, it was trippy trying to navigate the room. She hoped he wouldn’t be here but knew deep down he would be somewhere around here, waiting to torment her with his “generosity.”_

_“Sarah…” She heard his voice float around the room but couldn’t seem to make out where it was coming from. Did he throw his voice? Some kind of magical trick he was playing with her? She scowled. Well, whatever it was, it wouldn’t work. She wasn’t a child anymore, and he’d have to try a lot harder than that to unsettle her._

_It wasn’t long before she found herself on the platform where she defeated him. She was unafraid because she had bested him once and could do it again. At least she thought so until…_

_“Sarah.” His voice was dripping with sex, and it caught her off-guard. She turned around to look at him._

_His poet’s shirt was opened enough to expose the planes of his chest-and those pants! They were so tight that they could be painted on! She had a hard time finding the right words to say._

_“You look as resplendent as ever, Sarah mine. So beautiful, so…enticing,” he said, stalking slowly toward her. There was hunger in his gaze, and Sarah rather felt like prey being hunted by a predator eager to devour her._

_“Stop calling me that,” she demanded, her voice a bit shaky. God, but his very presence was intoxicating!_

_“Stop calling you what?” he challenged. He was now right in front of her, cornering her, so that there was no escape._

_“Stop calling me yours! I’m not yours! I’m not anyone’s!” she protested, trying not to think of the way his bulge is grazing her pelvis, trying not to vividly imagine the pleasure it could bring her._

_“Oh, but you are. I wouldn’t be here with you if you didn’t want me to be. And you wouldn’t be in this very place in your dream if you didn’t so desire. You desire me, you desire the Underground, and I can give it all to you. And yes, my precious, I am just as much yours as you are mine. You captured my heart that day you bested me.”_

_His proximity almost made her drunk; she could hardly concentrate. “I don’t want this, or you, or to be your queen.”_

_He frowned. “That we are here together is proof otherwise. Why are you resisting this?” He stroked her cheek lightly, but she flinched away. “My love, I am not going to hurt you. Why do you turn from me so?”_

_“You kidnap my brother, force me to run the Labyrinth to save him, and now you want to play Prince Charming?” She stared in disbelief._

_“If I recall correctly, and my memory is in fact flawless, you were the one that wished him away in the first place, and you were the one who decided you needed to save him, and yet you cast me in the role of your evil villain, wickedly whisking children away? That’s-to use your favorite phrase-rather unfair, isn’t it? I did everything you asked me to do, but now I want something in return, something that you can easily give me, and would enjoy doing so.”_

_“I will never give in to you,” she said resolutely._

_He only smirked. “Don’t be so sure.”_

_He captured her lips once again, claiming it for his own. She wanted to resist but, in the end, gave in, grabbing his long blond hair in her hands, finding it to be surprisingly soft._

_When he realized she needed to breathe, he moved on down her jawline, down her throat and neck, softly nipping and biting as he went along. Sarah could only moan helplessly._

_“Are you so certain you don’t want this?” he whispered, nipping at her earlobe. “Your body cries out to me.”_

_“How could I want this?” she countered. “This is wrong…”  
  
_

_“Pleasure can never be wrong, Sarah. Our union could never be wrong. We were meant to be.”_

_He pulled away suddenly. “Once you realize this and get over your silly pride, you will experience great pleasure beyond your wildest imagination, and you will wonder why you ever denied yourself such delights.”_

_He stepped back from her, appraising her longingly. “I_ will _seduce you, Sarah Williams, and I_ will _have your hand in marriage.”_

_And suddenly, everything seemed to vanish._

* * *

Sarah awoke to find herself in her bedroom, heart hammering in her chest. She had a faint sheen of sweat covering her. Clearly, she had a hell of a dream.

* * *

“Another one flaked out on you? I can’t believe it,” her friend Hailey Green ranted over lunch. “You really do have the worst luck, Sarah.”

Sarah picked at her BLT and grimaced. _If only she knew the half of it,_ she thought. “I don’t know what it is about me that makes men not want to approach me or take me out or even just fuck me,” she responded, though she knew full well the reason now, after her ‘enlightening’ conversation with the Goblin King last night.

“His loss. I can’t imagine not wanting to know you,” Hailey said sympathetically.

“Yeah…,” Sarah said, her voice trailing off as she noticed a barn owl perched on the back of a bench outside the café. Its stare pierced into her soul, and she instinctively knew who it was.

* * *

Sarah arrived back at home to find the owl on the power line across her house. Again it was staring intently at her.

She huffed. “I’m not giving in, Jareth, so you can just go home.”

She walked into her house, only to find the Goblin King having appeared before her in a cloud of glitter and smoke. He had a mischievous gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

“You forget, Sarah, that I am as persistent and stubborn as you, and a lot more persuasive.”

“You haven’t persuaded me yet,” she countered.

His smirk deepened. “Ah, the operative word being _yet._ Do you know how many other women would kill to be in your place?” he demanded.

“So go be with them, and leave me alone.” She tried to maneuver around so that she could escape to her room, but he merely blocked her path.

“I don’t want _them,_ ” he said contemptuously, as if the very idea of other women revolted him. “I want _you._ ”

“Because I’m a challenge? You want to tame the shrew? You want to see how long it takes until I break, is that right?”  
  


He shook his head. “I’m not out to harm a precious thing such as yourself. I only want to keep you and cherish you and have you rule alongside me.”

 _That…doesn’t sound so bad,_ she thought to herself. How many men would promise her that? But she shook her head. She knew better than to trust the Goblin King with all his tricks and mind games. “You think I would believe that?”

“This is no trick, Sarah. I’m offering my love, my devotion, my kingdom, and all you would have to do is be my bride and cleave to me and be deferential. Submit to me and I will fulfill your heart’s desires.”

“I’d have to leave my family, my friends, my career behind just to be inferior to you,” she stated.

He shook his head adamantly. “You could never be inferior to anyone, my love,” he said. “You are strong and willful and when I receive your gift of submission, it will taste all the sweeter for it. And I’d let you see your family occasionally, though not at first. Getting to know one another and wedding preparations will take time and your visiting your family will distract you. But eventually, I’ll let you see them.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you,” she whispered. She wished desperately she could. Hadn’t she dreamed of this for the past five years?

He sighed and pulled out a tiny vial, holding it up to her.

“What is that?” she asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Truth serum, my dear,” he answered. “I will take it and you can ask whatever you wish, and I will be bound to answer truthfully. I will not be able to lie, omit, obfuscate, just be honest.”

“…Okay,” she agreed reluctantly.

Jareth removes the small cap from the vial, brings it to his lips, and tips back, grimacing as he swallows the liquid. He regarded her intently. “What is it you want to know, precious?”

“How do you feel about me?” she blurted out, instantly regretting it, seeing the smug look on Jareth’s face.

“You’re curious about that? And here I thought you didn’t care. Well, here is the long and short of it: I love you.”  
  


Her eyes widened.

“Ever since you beat me all those years I ago, I pined for you, yearned for you, despite all my best efforts to purge you from my mind. You really wounded my pride, Sarah. I never thought anyone-let alone a sixteen-year-old petulant _child_ -could best me. I suppose it was only a matter of time before my hubris got the beast of me.” He smiled wryly. “I admire your will, your determination, your bravery. And, of course, there is the fact of your beauty.”

Sarah was at a loss for words.

“And now let’s settle the matter of _your_ truthfulness,” he said, startling her.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“You have been lying about your desire for me to me and to yourself. Perhaps you feel it is wrong to feel such thoughts, but I assure you, it is the rightest thing in the world.”

“I…I don’t….” She trailed off at the look he gave her.

“No?” he challenged. “Maybe the truth serum will give me the desired response.”

“But you drank it all!” Sarah protested.

“But there are drops upon my lips, and my dear, I intend to get you to open up,” he said roughly, abruptly pulling her in for a kiss

He was right; she could taste the bitter liquid on his lips and tongue as he devoured her hungrily. When he released her, she found herself longing for more.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked before she could stop herself.

A triumphant grin spread across his face. “And here I thought you were repulsed by me,” he teased.

She opened her mouth to say, “I am,” but the words never came out. Instead, “I dream of you every night. Erotic dreams. I think of those words you said the final encounter of my Labyrinth run. ‘Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave,’ and have pondered what they could possibly mean.”

“Come with me, Sarah, and I shall show you,” he urged.

“But…what if I’m miserable?”

Jareth sighed. “I could never see you in misery, my sweet. I want ninety days of your cooperation, living with me, being submissive to me, and if, at the end of those three months, you cannot bear it, or my company, I shall let you go home.”

“You weren’t so concerned with my wellbeing five years ago,” she accused. “What has changed?”  
  


“Well, do starters, I fell in love. For another thing, I was merely playing a role you cast me in. You needed a villain to oppose, and I acquiesced. Now you need a Prince Charming, albeit of the more Byronic sort, so here I am.”

“And you’ll send me back if I wish?”

“At the end of those ninety days, yes.”

“Then I accept.”

He grinned a genuine smile with no hint of sarcasm or malevolence. “No time like the present,” he said, before whisking them away to the Underground.


End file.
